


The last FB party...(ou pas)

by AndersAndrew



Series: Les Fonctionnalités du Web, et autres diplodocus [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Geeks, Hipsters, Humor, Multi, Rivalry, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facebook organise une grande fête pour célébrer son départ...et en profite pour troller ses invités.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last FB party...(ou pas)

Le banquet organisé par Facebook n'était pas partie pour être une franche réussite.  
Mais ce n'était nullement son but. Ses actions en bourse commençaient à perdre de plus en plus de valeur, et les vautours se rassemblaient déjà pour la curée. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que son ouvrage ne s'effondre comme un château de cartes.  
Alors il était décidé à profiter de ses derniers moments dans le clan des richards oisifs et sans scrupules. Quitte à les égratigner au passage.  
Ainsi, Google était assis en face de DuckDuckGo ; le premier fusillait le second du regard tandis que celui-ci l'ignorait. Wikipédia était coincée entre 4chan et Reddit qui s'échangeait des blagues de cul assortis de rires salaces. Un Livejournal au visage défait se faisait tout petit à côté d'un Wordpress grandiloquent qui dissertait tout seul, pendant que Tumblr et Deviantart se disputaient déjà violemment. Et on n'en était qu'aux entrées.  
Facebook se leva et porta un toast devant l'assemblée. Il eut néanmoins la désagréable surprise de voir que personne ne l'écoutait ; tout le monde était bien trop occupé à se chamailler.  
Il se rassied donc avec mauvaise humeur, non sans percevoir le sourire moqueur de Twitter à quelques chaises de là.  
Il n'aurait pas dû l'inviter.

 

La suite se passa un peu mieux. Facebook fit venir un orchestre, et les couples se mirent à danser ; des groupes se formaient, prenant d'assaut les fauteuils, et les fumeurs allaient faire un tour sur le balcon. Malgré ses efforts, l'ambiance se réchauffait doucement.  
Facebook mâchonnait un chewing-gum en se penchant sur son balcon comme s'il se demandait combien de minutes son corps mettrait à atteindre le sol s'il sautait.  
Une main se posa sur son bras ; il se retourna vivement.  
Twitter s'accouda à côté de lui et sortit une cigarette électronique.  
\- Frimeur, grogna Facebook en se détournant.  
\- Seulement les jours de fête, répliqua l'autre avec amusement, en tirant une latte.  
Il ou elle expulsa une vapeur au parfum caramélisé, puis se pencha à l'oreille de Facebook.  
\- Si jamais tu as besoin d'argent tu peux toujours te mettre à genoux, là, devant moi. Il n'est pas trop tard. Je ferais preuve de générosité, susurra l'androgyne en pressant son épaule avec autorité.  
Facebook frémit de la tête aux pieds, littéralement secoué par le double sens licencieux. Quelque chose en lui avait envie de lâcher prise. Il n'était pas fait pour être chef d'entreprise. Il avait toujours été un suiveur. L'idée de son réseau social n'était même pas de lui.  
Mais d'un autre côté, son arrogance d'adolescent se révoltait complètement devant cette petite nana – ou ce petit minot – qui tentait de le soumettre à sa loi.  
Il se dégagea, et à présent qu'il était remonté, il était plein d'une détermination sauvage qui lui serait nécessaire pour regagner ce qu'il avait perdu.  
\- Va te faire foutre...sans moi, s'offusqua-t-il avant de prendre la fuite, les oreilles rougies par la gêne et la colère.  
Twitter le suivit du regard avec intérêt, sans pour autant chercher à le retenir.

 

Un type avec des lunettes à grosse monture noire, vêtu de gris, se prenait le choux avec Skype, une grande asperge très swag.  
Facebook fonça vers eux.  
\- Fous-moi la paix, Steam, espèce de no-life !  
\- Mais je t'emmerde, Skypie !, gronda Steam en vidant son verre. Tu crois peut-être que chatter par ordinateur interposé comme tu le fais, même avec la cam, c'est avoir une vie sociale ? Looser ! Tu dénigres les geeks, mais t'en es un aussi.  
\- J'ai une appli I-phone !, s'étrangla Skype en se frottant la paupière pour replacer sa lentille de contact qui avait tendance à se barrer.  
\- Pff, lâcha Steam avec une moue méprisante. Et genre, ça fait de toi un hipster, c'est ça ?  
\- Sale con !  
\- Branleur !  
\- Salut mes amis !, s'exclama Facebook en faisant irruption, le sourire aux lèvres. Vous passez une bonne soirée ?  
Il n'attendit pas qu'on lui réponde et se tourna vers Skype.  
\- Je crois que j'ai vu MSN bavarder avec ta femme. Je ne sais plus si le sujet de conversation était les transactions frauduleuses que tu as faites auprès de Microsoft pour t'emparer du marché de la messagerie instantanée, ou si c'était ta relation avec une autre nana. Tu sais, moi, les ragots...  
\- Putain de merde !, s'écria Skype en se précipitant à la recherche de sa femme.  
\- Dis donc, Steamy, c'est ton gosse que j'ai vu à la table des enfants.  
\- Ouais, grommela Steam, méfiant. Il vient d'avoir 4 ans. Il s'appelle EA-games.  
\- Parce que je l'ai vu en train de faire joujou au bord de la piscine, ajouta Facebook. A son âge, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon pour sa santé de faire un petit plongeon nocturne dans trente mètres cube d'eau chlorée.  
\- NOM DE DIEU !, rugit Steam en se ruant dehors, bousculant Tumblr et Deviantart qui s'embrassaient dans un coin.  
Facebook eut un petit rire sardonique de troll et s'empara d'une flûte de champagne.

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers "Les Fonctionnalités du Web, et autres diplodocus" est mon invention, bien que se basant sur des noms de sociétés déjà existantes.  
> Je ne touche pas d'argent pour faire la promotion de ces sociétés XD  
> Et cet univers étant ma "création", j'aimerais être prévenue si des fanworks sont faits dessus ^^  
> Merci, et bonne lecture.


End file.
